


name

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: The first time Ain calls him Mr. Ancient, it’s haughty and teasing and makes his blood boil. Who would’ve thought this holy man would be one to blackmail him.There wasn’t much he could do at that point; he didn’t want the rest of the gang to know he’d come from the past. At best they’d tease him, at worst they’d disown him. Which sounds funny, in theory, because how can a group of random people come together thanks to this loud redheaded kid even disown him when they’re not his family, but it really isn’t the least bit funny.





	name

The first time Ain calls him Mr. Ancient, it’s haughty and teasing and makes his blood boil. Who would’ve thought this holy man would be one to blackmail him.

There wasn’t much he could do at that point; he didn’t want the rest of the gang to know he’d come from the past. At best they’d tease him, at worst they’d disown him. Which sounds funny, in theory, because how can a group of random people come together thanks to this loud redheaded kid even disown him when they’re not his family, but it really isn’t the least bit funny.

Ain takes every single opportunity to call him that, never once even using his real name. It’s as much an insult as calling him a bastard, though no one else picks up on it, which is only beneficial to the priest, because there’s no reason to stop.

There are times Add wants to say something, sometimes even plead for him to stop because he’s tired, tired of it and tired of constantly getting angry over it. It wasn’t even his fault he’s here now! But of course Ain wouldn’t understand that, so there is no point in explaining. All it’d do is give the other more information to hold over him.

It’s an enigma to Add, how cheerful and sometimes even submissive Ain could be when it comes to Elsword, and yet so arrogant with others. Not that he wants Ain to listen to his every beck and call, but a little respect wouldn’t hurt, now would it?

All wishful thinking, though.

He gets used to the nickname somewhere along the way, merely rolling his eyes at it nowadays. It’s more teasing than an assertion of power over him, at least if he goes on the tone of voice alone. It’s no secret Ain has warmed up to the group, just like Add himself has. Where before he was downright mean sometimes, now he’s a little more mellow. Except when he comments on Add’s clothes - because for  _some_ reason, anything he puts on is old fashioned. Like he has any idea about fashion with that coat of his!

If only he’d drop the stupid name, but no, it just had to stick. There’s no malice in it anymore, sometimes Add even detects a trace of affection in it, like when he’d helped tweak Raven’s arm a little to lessen the burden on his shoulder and Ain said ’ _wow, you’re actually pretty crafty, Mr. Ancient_ ’ like he hadn’t seen him fix up electronics a thousand times before.

Add supposes he doesn’t even mind it anymore. It’s not like he’s being singled out, Ain calls everyone something silly, except Elsword. Add wondered a few times why the boy never mentioned it or asked Ain to use their names, but he figures the kid gets a kick out of it as well.

He’d wanted Ain to drop the stupid nickname for years now, thought the priest would grow out of it at some point. Well, he hadn’t thought his own name, real name, would finally spill from the priest when it would be the last thing he ever heard.

For some reason, the cry of ’ _Add, no_!’ resonated with him much louder than the metal contraption falling onto him from above. Maybe he didn’t want Ain to drop the nicknames anymore.

But it was too late now.


End file.
